Posei Donichi
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Earth |team= Zeus |seiyuu= Go Shinomiya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025}} Posei Donichi (歩星 呑一), also called Poseidon (ポセイドン), is the goalkeeper for Zeus. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"His fluid, infallible goal-keeping earned him the nickname "Poseidon."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"His watertight goal-keeping performances have earned him the nickname 'Poseidon.'"'' Appearance He is big, has white eyes and blue dreadlocks. His hair looks like a helmet from Greek times. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to him by Kageyama. It also displays how obedient the team is to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though, after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, doesn't use it again because he learns the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. Despite using powerful techniques such as Gigant Wall and Tsunami Wall which blocked many of the Raimon's hissatsu, his team still lost in the end by 3-4 score, as his techniques were defeated by Twin Boost F and The Phoenix. In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, his team didn't play Raimon in the Football Frontier final as they lost to Ogre 36-0. Game Appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Poseidon, you will need to have: *'Item': God's Toga *'Player': Arute Saneki *'Player': Hera Tadashi *'Player': Deio Geki After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Poseidon, you will need to have: *'Item': Melody Classics (Obtained by playing against Team Bomber in Fuyukai's Route in Past Raimon) *'Photo': Wave-dissipating Block (Found at Okinawa at the Beach Ripples area) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 145 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 145 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 14 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 107 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 50 *'Guard': 81 *'Speed': 44 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 13 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': D *'Control': C *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'DF The Wall' *'DF Shikofumi' *'GK Gigant Wall' *'GK Tsunami Wall' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'DF Shikofumi' *'GK Gigant Wall' *'GK Tsunami Wall' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Chouwaza!' *'GK Tsunami Wall' *'GK Gigant Wall' *'DF Stone Prison' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'DF Big Scissors' *'GK Hydro Anchor' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'GK Hydro Anchor' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GK Gigant Wall' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'GK Tsunami Wall' *'GK Gigant Wall' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Juuki Hei Baron' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Ura Zeus' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Kageyama All Star' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Kami to Uchuu' *'God Angel' *'Keeper Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Keeper Stars S' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *Posei is based on the Greek God of the sea, water, and earthquakes. **His two goalkeeper techniques in the anime, Gigant Wall and Tsunami Wall, are also based on Poseidon's control of the sea and earthquakes. Navigation